


Consequences and Changes

by Darkangel1214



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel1214/pseuds/Darkangel1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every action has a consequence, Skye is about to find out hers and it will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Her heart beat furiously in her chest as she ran up the stairs of Taylor's fort one that was now occupied by a different Taylor. A guard stopped at her the top. "I want to see Lucas" she said firmly hoping her voice didn't quiver.

"He doesn't want to see anyone right now" is the guards reply.

"Tell him it's Skye, he'll want to see me" She says keeping her eyes locked into his. "Well go on, check with him and then tell me what he says"

The guard nodded and disappeared inside. She turned around, placed her hands on the railing closed her eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She could've handled it, Josh shouldn't have gotten involved. What was he even doing there? Now she had to handle it. She couldn't let Lucas hurt Josh because of her.

"Go in" the guard said when he returned.

Lucas stood with his back to her staring at the plex screen in front of him. "What do I owe this pleasure, Sis?" he asked still keeping his back to her. He smiled when he heard her order his guard around; she always walked into places like she owned them. That was one of the many things he liked about her.

"What are you going to do with Josh?" She asked.

He turned around and rubbed his hand across his lips and under his chin. She stood there trying to look tough and in control. "That boy is trouble" Lucas said. "He doesn't know how to mind his own business. I'm a busy man; I really don't have time to deal with troublemakers." He said drawing out the last word. "He's disposable"

He'd watched her whenever she came to the camp with their intel, she'd hold her head high whenever they'd say something to her. She wouldn't let them intimidate her. He tried as well she kept her body and face stoic as she stared at him when he threatened to throw her mother off the tree house. And just like now the only thing that gives away her fear was her eyes. Her beautiful eyes.

She felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest but she kept her gaze locked on his intense green eyes. It was now or never, she already committed herself to what she was about to do. She walked closer until she was in front of him. "There must be something…I can do…to change your mind" she said placing her hand on his chest. Her hand slid down his torso slowly, his eyes followed as she stopped hovering above his belt.

"It must've been so lonely out there" she said as she looked up at him and licked her lips. She saw the desire in his eyes and she knew that she had him.

He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes, he leaned in his lips ghosting over hers, hovering, suspended, waiting. She smiled and pulled him down toward her mouth. He licked the seam of her lips before pushing past them, seeking out her tongue. He pulled her tightly against his chest and wrapped his hand into her hair. She felt his erection growing and stirring against her hip.

He walked her backwards until her back hit a door. He fumbled around for the doorknob then used her body to push it open. He'd put a futon in this room because he didn't like being far from his work. It was all he had so it would do. He moved away from her looking at her asking her if she was sure.

She responded by slowly unbuttoning her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders and letting it float to the floor. She kept her eyes on his, crossed her arms and lifted her tank top over her head and threw it to the side.

Lucas tilted his neck to the side hearing it crack softly. She was wearing a light pink bra. He was having trouble thinking, there was only short bursts to his brain. He shut the door and in one quick movement and his lips captured hers once again.

His hand cradled her head, thumb stroking her neck, just below her ear. She arched into him, her lips meeting his with a little more pressure each time they kissed. Their noses brushed, breaths mingled, lips, tongues tangled, and teeth grazed.

Needing to breath she broke the kiss; placing her hand on his chest she and felt the hard muscle underneath, she slid her hands under the straps and started sliding his holster down his shoulders. He looked at her, grabbed her hands stopping her. She looked at him put her hands in the air. Lucas slid his holster off placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. When he was done her hands went right for his shirt and he helped her lift it over his head.

His hands wandered over her body down the hollow of her back and around to the button of her jeans, opening them. He slipped his hands inside them at her hips to push them down. His quickly joined hers on the floor.

He kissed her as they fell to the bed.

She was doing this because she had to but she hadn't expected this, not from the way he acted. It's not like she had a lot to compare too, it had only been one time with one other and they both had a little too much to drink and agreed not to talk about it especially now that he found the girl he intended to marry.

Lucas was different he was gentle as he caressed her and gave her soothing coaxing kisses that set fire to her very soul. He gave her body the attention it needed, craved. She never felt anything like this before. Her awkward feelings faded away and she answered him with her own passion.

He gingerly ran a finger across her forehead and cheek looking deeply into her eyes searching them for any misgivings or fear. It surprised him when he saw nothing in her pretty eyes but her own growing desire.

She was a stark contrast to his dark realm. The colors of summer and sunshine were hers from her light colored hair and blue eyes to her pearly skin and pink lips. They reminded him of the childhood warmth and sweet sunny days of his youth and of the loving mother he lost.

He kissed her deep and thorough, just as the explosion of colors covered her eyes in a brilliant and glorious feeling of ecstasy. Her eyes fell shut and she tightened all around him, her breath leaving her in a rush. She clutched at his body, so hard and strong, trying to take some of that strength and will herself to keep going, on and on through the endless streams of pleasure that shook her to her core. She felt ready to pass out; it was so overwhelming. But he was there with her, his mouth, tender and soft against her neck now. She could feel his hair brushing against her sensitized skin and she gasped for air, her body shaking. The rest of the world seemed non-existent; it was just him and her and them. And she liked it that way.

She cried his name, over and over, in a breathy whisper, a broken whimper. He kissed down her neck, sucking at her pulse point. Her body was tense against him. He fell over the edge within seconds, his face buried against her neck, his hand holding tight to hers.

He rolled off of her and they both laid there in silence catching their breath.

He turned his head to face her. When she first offered he wanted to just for the sake of it. He hadn't been with a lot of women and she was right it was lonely out in the jungle by yourself. But what transpired between them was unexpected. "I guess you're not as innocent as everyone thinks" She kept her eyes staring at the ceiling, hugging the blanket to her chest. Lucas laughed. "However you persuaded me to let your boyfriend live"

"He's not my boyfriend" She blurted out not meaning to say it so loud. He hadn't bothered covering himself. Even after what they did she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt ashamed and dirty like she should, but she had also never felt anything like that before. This guy was a psychopath, an insane psychopath that threatened to kill her mother. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't have enjoyed it, but she did.

"Good" Lucas replied, getting up. He found his boxers and pants on the floor and pulled them up. "Although I'm a little disappointed I wasn't your first. Do I know him?" he asked as he turned around, faced her and zipped his pants so I can kill him he thought to himself.

"He doesn't matter" She replied when she saw that look in his eyes. She wasn't going to put any more people in danger.

Lucas nodded and picked up her clothes and threw them at her. "Get dressed" she raised her eyebrows at him. "You want to get your boy…friend out of the brig don't you. Isn't that…what this was all about?" he said and walked out the door. She quickly pulled her clothes on and followed him.

They walked into the brig and she stood just behind the door. Wondering if he would keep up his part of the deal.

"You want the good news or the bad news first?" Lucas asked Jim Shannon.

"Surprise me" Jim replied defiantly.

"Your good news is your son's free to go"

"No, I'm staying with him" Josh said going to stand by his father.

"Josh" Jim said

"Believe me I wanted to kill you, young Shannon… a lot, but I…was…I was ah…" Lucas said turning around searching for her. She stepped in front of the doorway and he had to work to hide his smile. "I was persuaded otherwise" he told them and waited for his guards to take Josh away.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has a consequence, Skye is about to find out hers and it will change everything.

Commander Taylor cracked his neck and stared down with steely intensity contemplating his next move. He happened to take a quick glannce up from the board and saw her staring back at him with hooded eyes, her face in her hand and her elbow resting on the table. He called her name and she didn't reply so he said it louder and she finally looked at him.

"Am I boring you?" he asked semi seriously. She was chess prodigy, a born strategist. Her father had high hopes for her to be the youngest General in the army and she was on her way there before a terrible illness took him from her too soon. After his death she had no interest in joining the military even though her entire schooling prepared her for that life. Chess was her game; she could see the board better than anyone he knew. She could see her opponent's weaknesses and strengths and use that to her advantage. He played her when she's been distracted but she never looked like she could fall asleep right then and there.

"What?" she said in almost dazed whisper then she shook her head. "No, I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well" Which wasn't entirely true, she just felt tired all the time. She wasn't feeling well either; she was barely eating because everything disgusted her and her body ached like she'd been thrown off Snakehead falls.

She knew she had been working hard. She tried to help with each job that she was trained in. She was doing all of that to show Taylor she was a part of this community to make up for what she did but she was also doing it so she would think about what she did. Every time she saw the small scar on her forehead she remembered. She could hear the gunshots, feel the weight of the gun and the shock from the release, she saw him fall to ground and saw only his shoes sticking up from the grass. She almost sighed in relief when they looked up and he was gone. She hadn't killed him.

Then she remembered the feeling of his skin against hers, the way his lean muscles felt underneath her fingertips, the tingling thrill she felt as he pressed steaming rivulet of languid kisses over her body, his hands skimming and caressing her breasts and stomach, his lips following. She remembered the mounting, pulsing tension flow between them at the place where their bodies joined. She became lost in him. Until she didn't know where he ended and she began. Didn't know who was leading and who was following, who was pushing and who was pulling. She recalled his deep cries of ecstasy that matched her own. It sent her insides whirling. She couldn't forget, she didn't want to forget.

"Have you gone to the infirmary, maybe they can give you something to help you sleep" he suggested. These past five weeks had taken a toll on everyone, rebuilding the colony, rationing the food they had left and just trying to get things back to normal. He knew that Skye had taken on more than anyone, trying to earn back his trust all while taking care of her sick mother. So if she was tired he understood why. "Do you want to pick this up another day?"

"Yea, that sounds good" she nodded hoping her cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt. She shouldn't be thinking of him, not when she was with the father he tried to kill. Skye rubbed her hand over her face and stood up. She must've done it too fast because she suddenly felt light headed and had to steady herself on the table.

"Skye?" Taylor asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine" She replied and looked him in the eyes and smiled at him. She wasn't fine but she didn't want Taylor to have to worry about her. He had enough to worry about with the entire colony looking to him to keep them safe now that they no longer had access to the future. "I'm good" she said and gingerly took a step forward.

Taylor not satisfied with her answer watched her walk away from him. He saw her stumble and was at her side he yelled "Skye!" as she collapsed in his arms.

"What happened?" she asked drowsily.

It had only been a few seconds but it had scared him to death. "You fainted, so I'm taking you to the infirmary" He saw her begin to protest. "There is no discussing this" he told her firmly. "Can you walk?"

"Yea" She said and he helped her stand. She was still unsteady on her feet so he kept his arm securely around her waist.

Dr. Shannon looked up when she saw them. Skye was leaning into Taylor chest as she half walked and he half carried her, worry stretched across her features. She ran over to them. "What happened?"

"I'm fine…" Skye began to say.

"She's not fine, she fainted" Taylor told Elizabeth Shannon and she saw the worry in features as well.

"Ok, let's get her into an exam room" she said and led them to an empty room. She closed the curtains while Taylor helped Skye on the bed. "You fainted?" She asked the young woman as she got comfortable on the bed.

"I stumbled and just fell" Skye replied. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at that. "Ok, I guess I fainted. I'm tired that's all" She didn't like having people fuss over her. She was fine, just tired. She didn't need to be here when there were others that needed real help. During her shift this morning she must've wrapped a hundred bandages on colonist that hurt themselves with construction tools and machines they didn't know how to use properly. She worked with the construction crew and tried to train people, it took her a few months to get the hang of some of the equipment, but with only a thousand people left they couldn't afford to have a full on training session.

"Tired, have you been having trouble sleeping?" Dr. Shannon asked as she went to get the scanner. She knew Skye had a lot on her plate. She appeared to be trained in a little bit everything but that didn't mean she had to do everything. On top of that she had to take care of her mother who was still so weak. She and Malcolm were trying to make a cure from the powder Curren brought back but they were unsuccessful thus far. The medicine was keeping her alive but it wasn't getting rid of the virus.

"Sort of" Skye replied timely and looked at Taylor who was standing by her bedside. Elizabeth also looked at him hoping he'd get the hint.

He did. "Right, there are some things I have to take care of" he said "I'll check back on you later, okay?" he asked her as he was leaving. Skye nodded her head.

"Have you just been feeling tired or is there more?" Elizabeth asked when Taylor left. "If we are going to find out what's wrong. You need to tell me. Scanners can only do so much only you know what's going on with your body"

Skye sighed. "I feel like I've been running a marathon"

"You've been doing a lot, if your muscles are sore it's understandable" Elizabeth said with a smile as she set the scanner up and pressed the button. A hologram of Skye's body appeared hovering above her.

"Yeah" Skye replied.

Elizabeth looked over the scanner pressing buttons on her plex, first checking the muscles. Everything looked fine there. She then pressed some more buttons and looked back at the scan. Her breath hitched by what she saw.

"What?" Skye asked noticing the change in Dr. Shannon's posture.

Elizabeth looked down at the young woman. "Skye…" she said hesitantly. "You're pregnant"

"What?" An alarmed gruff voice said from the doorway. They both looked over to see that Taylor had returned to the room. He left to see if he could get someone to help Skye with her mother for a couple hours a day. He found someone and was just going to tell her that when he heard what Dr. Shannon told her.

Elizabeth looked back at Skye. The young woman bowed her head and took deep breaths. Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to look back at Commander Taylor but she could feel the intensity flowing off of him making it feel like the temperature had dropped ten degrees. Skye looked at her and nodded her head, telling her she should leave. "…I will...go get you some things that you will need." She said and left. She didn't want to leave her alone but it wasn't her place to stay. This was something they needed to talk about.

Skye bowed her head again. When she looked up Taylor was pacing by her bedside. He looked at her, his mouth opened but no words came out and it closed again. Then he'd turn his back towards her. She wasn't naïve enough to not think that this was a possibility she was just hoping it wasn't. She was late but she convinced herself that it was the stress. But now she had to face the truth, all her symptoms added up to that conclusion.

Nathanial Taylor rubbed his hand over his face; this is not what he expected to deal with. He thought she was just stressed by everything that's happened. He wasn't expecting to hear that…that. He couldn't even bring himself to finish his thought. He didn't want to think about it. He sighed and looked at her. He was having trouble forming words. "The father?" he finally managed to ask, not sure he wanted to hear which one of the people living here…was…had…

It startled her a little when he finally spoke; his voice was gruff and hard when he asked the question she knew would be the first. The question she didn't want to answer. She was hoping no one would ever know what she did, that it would stay between him and her, but she was stupid and didn't think it through. Using protection was the last thing on her mind. She knew Lucas would've killed Josh if she hadn't done anything and now she wouldn't be able to hide it, everyone would know what she did, what they did.

Her breath hitched as she felt the tears start to well in her eyes. "…he was going to…kill Josh; I couldn't let him…hurt anyone because of me. He wouldn't let go…Josh shouldn't have…." the tears spilled from her eyes now. "I knew what he wanted…"

Taylor stepped backwards as her words sunk in. His hands went to his hair, the back of his head and in front of his face. He didn't know what to do with them as he realized who Skye was talking about. "Lucas" his voice croaked out his son's name.

Skye nodded as her face scrunched up with tears streaming down her face.

Taylor again was at a loss for words. He didn't have time to deal with this now. There was too much work to do, getting units ready to visit the Badlands, the colony still needed to be cleaned up. He needed to think of ways to take care of the mercenaries guarding the Badland, so that's what he was going to do. He couldn't allow himself to think of anything else. He couldn't bring himself to look at her so he turned around and walked out.

"Taylor!" she cried out in a chocked sob. "I'm sorry"

"Don't leave me!" He heard her cry out and he stopped by the curtain. He closed his eyes, opened them and kept walking.

Tbc…


End file.
